


On Enlarging The Clitoris Of The Human Muggle

by Miellat_II



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clit Inflation, Clit Injection, Genital Torture, Genital transformation, Humiliation, Other, Purebloods having muggle slaves, gender-neutral language, genital enlargement, instructional, magical transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miellat_II/pseuds/Miellat_II
Summary: By Use of the Best and Most Effective and Permanent Methods





	On Enlarging The Clitoris Of The Human Muggle

**Author's Note:**

> So, my favourite AU for kink is What If Voldemort Won, only I'm just interested in the potentiality for an institutionalised kink slavery kind of setting....

Enlarging the clitoris is quite a rewarding torment, and can be done with simple potions applied via injection. Firstly, the smallest possible gauge of needle should be used, to prevent unwanted bruising. An Enlargement Solution can be injected by holding the clitoris firmly between the fingers and injecting slowly, being sure to slide the needle in deep enough. Five millilitres is enough for a first injection, and will take effect slowly, as Engorgement Solution usually does. It will not be visible right away—it begins to permeate the inner lobes of the clitoris first, and the easiest way to feel it working is to manually check the tightness of the vaginal passage.

After three days of injections, the vaginal passage should be so tightly obstructed the subject is aroused on a constant basis. After a week, it begins to swell outwardly, and should be putting pressure on the urethra. A catheter will be needed, and it is best to accustom the urethra and bladder to this control.

A clever or strict owner may, indeed, use the catheter as a leash at this time, if the pet is to be mobile; some have written me to say their pets have been used to water citrus trees.

The second week, the injections may increase to six or seven millilitres, with less needle penetration. The outward clitoris is our target now, and should be big enough to fasten a ring or other such around the base. Keep in mind the clitoris is furled—that is to say, folded in half—and must be bound carefully. Referring to René Ambrose’s texts will illustrate clearly how to weight the clitoris and coax it further out of the body—but this is not the subject of this monograph. We are only concerned with enlarging.

Regular injections can step up at a rate of one or two millilitres per week, and the clitoris can be Charmed or Transfigured as one pleases, though wandwork is to be used cautiously, potions being much more suited to this application. However, temporary Charms can be used with great effectiveness in regards to discipline.

A pet with a clitoris the size of a fist is the best size for a pet still permitted mobility on two legs, and the author owns a pet of this description, whose clitoris is held up and out of the way of the legs by way of a ring about the base, which is attached to the pet’s collar. This presents the clitoris very nicely, and it can be stroked—or spanked—as the need arises. Temporary Engorgement Charms are wonderful for punishment not quite so severe as to need a spanking.

Having the most sensitive and delicate of organs within easy reach, and of unnaturally monstrous size, makes one’s pets far more tractable and controllable, without the need to use messy Curses. A simple touch, or even the promise of one, is enough. The Enlarged clitoris also assists with penetrative training, as it is by far the easiest and most natural way to control arousal, which is a key component in the Vendelsson Method.

A pet that is fully trained in this method is really wonderful to see at work. The humiliation of being led around by the catheter or by collar fastened around the base of the clitoris, the unwanted arousal at whatever Mistress or Master wishes, the way it looks—a heavy peach-like fruit, red and decadent—makes the somewhat tedious effort worth the trouble. I have heard of this procedure being done to Ponies, and their owners write to say it is a beautiful thing to see the clitoris heaving up and down as they trot about; I have read letters from owners who have tailored all of their lap pet’s clothing to show and frame the organ, that they may pat and stroke it at their leisure; I have also had the pleasure of seeing a quite large specimen—the size of a grapefruit—fastened and shaped by corsetry into quite artistic forms. It is a very malleable organ.

One may also unfold the clitoris before proceeding, but I find this creates something too similar to a penis, and therefore ruins the uniqueness of the clitoris itself.

For those concerned with their pet’s suffering, there is no need—muggles are generally far more plastic than the media has led us to believe in previous regimes, and really do not suffer if one uses a small enough gauge of needle, and enough care in the doing. I caution those attempting not to Enlarge the clitoris further than the size of a grapefruit, unless the subject has quite a large clitoris to begin with (I have amended this after a Lady wrote in to say she has a hermaphroditic pet, whose clitoris was a full inch long before she began on this regimen, and therefore safely Enlarged to the size of a small melon without ill effect).

If the hood is copious enough, it must be stretched so that it always is able to fulfil its purpose and cover the clitoris adequately. However, if this is not desired, it can also become a useful constriction about the base of the Enlarged clitoris, which can serve as a fine and constant torment to those pets with owners that use the deSade Method.

 


End file.
